Research of biochemical toxicology will be carried out in the Toxicology Center. Research projects include: studies on oxygen toxicity which will be performed both in model systems and in animals in vivo; studies on the toxicity of alloxan and cyproheptadine on the endocrine pancreas; studies will be performed on changes in patterns in key metabolic enzymes in liver cells after treatment with hepatotoxic agents; studies will be performed on liver cell cultures using substances such as iron and carbon tetrachloride and studies on the effect of porphyrogenic agents and their ability to produce unusual alkylated prophyrins in vivo will be included.